Life in Rosewood
by prettylittleliarsgirl04
Summary: What happens when Aria and Ezra gets the worse news imaginable about there child. Will Hannah, Spencer and Emily be there to support Aria and Ezra in ther big time of need?
1. Chapter 1

**The life changing avent**

Aria looked at her 4 year old and smied she was playing with her toys when the phone rang she got the phone as her little gril looked up at her mommy play. No not right baby mommy's on the phone Aria said. You need to in come so we can see what is gonig on with her ok the doctor said . come on baby let's go get daddy and go see the doctor. Eaza got in the car and looked at his little gril. Mommy where is Uncle Mike Misty asked. I don't knew baby here's your cup try to take a nap and daddy will get your teddy bear Aria said. Misty fell asleep and Eaza smied at his cute sleeping 4 year old gril as they pulled in the parking lot Misty started crying and Aria got her out here's your cup baby. In the wating room a nurse called Misty Montgomery. Mommy, daddy Misty said. On the bed and she wanted her mommy so she picked her up as doctor came in ok so she has not been felling good I got the test's back and it's not good new I wish I had better news but I don't she has cancer so you need to go to the hospital the doctor said. At the hospital doctor Jenny came in ok we need to start chemotherapy to try kill the cancer cells to do this so we don't have to put an IV in every time give her a central line dr. Jenny said. Eaza she was playing with her toys it was so cute I have to call Spencer and tell her about Misty if she wakes up hold her Aria said. were are you Lillie want's to play Misty Spencer said I'm at the hospital with Misty I need you and the the grils Aria said. Ok I will get them and we will be thair in twenty minutes Aria she will be ok she's a strong little gril Spencer said. Mommy Misty cried. I need to go Misty need me see you in twenty minutes Aria said. Bye Spencer said. Shhh Misty it's ok baby Eaza can you go get her some milk Aria asked. yes do you want anything babe Eaza asked. water and can you get her a yogurt and can you and I a pie Aria said.

_**In my daughter's eyes I am a hero I am strong and wise, and i know no fear, But the truth is plain to see,She was sent to rescus me, I see who I want be, In my daughter's eyes, Everyone is equl, Darknss turns to light and the world is at peace, This miracle god gave me, Gives me strength when I am weak, I find reason to belive, In my daughter's eyes and when she wraps her hand around my finger, it puts a samile in my heart, Everything becomes a little cleaer, I realize what life all about, It's hanging on when heart as had enough, It's giving more when you fill like giving up, I've seen the light, It's in my daughter's eyes**_

have a nice nap baby Aria said. Hi Aria Cloe said. Shhh Misty is sleeping hey Emely where are the girls and can you stay with Misty im going to call my mom Aria said. As Aria walked out of the room Misty started crying. Hey mom can you come to the hospital with Mike when you get this love you bye. Shhh mommy's here so is daddy here he come Aria said. Hey beautiful the girls said in unisence. Hi Misty said softy. As Eaza came in the room hey baby how are you felling here is you milk and your water Eaza said. I don't fell good daddy Misty said softy. Ok maybe we should hold off on the yogurt right now and see if she's felling a little better Eaza said. Ok your right Eaza Aria said. daddy i'm cold Misty said. Eaza put his hand on her forhead Aria i'm going to call the nurse she burning up Eaza said. Ok i'll go find dr. Jenny and ask her what we can do for her Aria said. As Aria walked out of the room Misty started crying Aria looked at her mommy will right back daddy is here he not going leave you tonight and mommy isn't leaving either i'm going to go get the doctor ok baby Aria said. Ok daddy up Misty said softy. Ok baby Eaza said. dr. Jenny is thair anything we can do for Misty she has a faver and she dose not like when Eaza or I leave the room Aria said. Ok lets go see what's going on with Misty so we can get that faver gone she needs you and her daddy and her not wanting you to leave the room is normal dr. Jenny said. Ok Aria said. As they went back in the room Misty was sleeping in Eaza arms. Hey Aria her just fell asleep Eaza whispered. Ok we are going to give her some medican to try to lower her faver that all we can do for her right now and you don't have to wake her up dr. Jenny said. Ok we got a yogurt when she wakes up can we give it to her or should she eat something else first Aria asked. No if she wants the yogurt then you can give it to her it just depends on her she can tell you if she wants it if not you can get her something light then wait for a little later then give her the yogurt dr. Jenny said. She left the room and the girls said they had to go home and put the girls to bed but when the girls woke up they would be their and they left and went home.


	2. The unexcepted

**The unexcepted**

The next day Misty woke up mommy, daddy Misty cried. What baby daddy is getting you, me and him something to eat do you want your yogurt baby girl Aria said. No i want grandma and Uncle Mike Misty said softy. Ok baby I will call grandma and Mike Ok baby Aria said. She called her mom and told her about Misty and asked if she cuold get Mike up thier. Yes I can I will be up in five minutes with Mike and some of her toys Ella said. Ok mom I need to go Eaza back with the food and to try to get Misty to eat something she has not eat senice yesterday I love you bye mom Aria said. Bye I love you to baby I hope she will eat for you. Hey babe here your food and here is Misty's food hey my beautiful baby girl Eaza said. Hi daddy Misty said. here baby take a bit Aria said. No mommy Misty said. baby you need to eat something you can't just drink milk you to take one bit that all mommy wants you to take ok baby then you can have your milk Aria said. Ok mommy can have my teddy bear Misty asked. Yes you can thank you baby for taking one bit here's your milk and your teddy bear Aria said. I love you Misty said as she fell asleep. I love you to baby have a nice nap Eaza my mom and Mike will be here in a little while to see Misty she going to bring some of her toys to her so she can play with them Aria said. Hey sweetie Mike is in the car is he's afarid to come in and see her Ella said. Ok I will be right back Aria said. as she was go to leave the room Mike came in the room. Hey how is she doing I got her a toy that she can have when she wakes up Mike said. Grandma Misty said softy. What baby do you want me to hold you baby Ella asked. Yes I do Misty whispered. Do you want a bit of your food baby Aria asked. No mommy I fell sick Misty said. Ok baby girl drink some milk baby Aria said. Ok mommy Misty said. she fell aseep in her grandma's arms with her teddy bear and milk as the girls come the room quitley. Hey they said in unionsen and kissed Misty's head. And then Eaza's mom came the room. Mom get out now I dont want you around my daughter Eaza said. Both of shut up now before you wake her up Aria said quitley. Mom can I talk to you in the hall way now Eaza said quitley. No you can talk to me in here Dianne yelled. Misty starting crying. Mom can you get to stop crying and Dianne get out now I don't want you here i'm not going to let you touch my baby get out now Aria said. No she is my ganddaughter I have right to be here and see her Dianne said. No you don't you just want pay me to leave Eaza will i'm not he is her daddy and you not going to get your way this time Aria said. ok but when she gets home I will get to see her Dianne said. No you won't she live with me at my mom's house Aria said. Will you have to go see Eaza Dianne said. Yeah she dose see me but i go over thier and then we go to the park their's no way you will get to see her Eaza said. She left the room. Eaza we will not let Misty out of our sight when we go to the park. dr. Jenny came the room Misty can go home but wacth her closely and if she get a faver bing her in and we take care of her she is free to go home dr. Jenny said. On the way home Misty fell asleep and when they got home Aria took her upstairs and put her in her bed and sat on her bed her mom came in her room and asked to if she talk about Misty. No not right now mom i'm just going to stay up here with her and keep an eye on her for now and I will come down when she wakes up ok mom Aria said. Ok I don't want to stay up and keep her up here you need to hag out with the girls ok Ella said. Ok mom but today i'm going to hag out with Misty and make sure shes ok Aria said. Go hang out with your friends and I will keep an eye on her Aria you don't need isolate yourself in your room ok Ella said. No mom i'm staying up here and when she wake up we will come down and she can play with toy and I will call the girls and hag out here so I can be with her and she will have Cloe, Isbella and Lillie to play with Aria said. Ok I will get her toys out for them bye Ella said. Ok mom bye Aria said. their was a konk at the door and Ella answered the door and their was a little boy their. Hi whats your name Ella asked. Malcolm is Aria here Malcolm asked. yes Aria can you come down here for a minute Ella asked. what mom I was going to call Eaza Aria said. Their is a little boy here for Ella said. Malcolm what are you doing here Aria said. Mommy Misty cryed. I will be right back Aria went and got Misty and went back downstairs. Is Eaza here Malcolm asked. At his house Aria said. Ok bye Malcolm said. mommy i'm cold Misty said. Aria put her hand on Misty forhead mom she has faver so i'm taking back in ok I will call you she got her keys Misty and the bag left as she put Misty in her carset she got a text it said

_**if you want that baby your pregant stay away from Mike -A**_.

Ok ready to go baby Aria said. Yes and daddy Misty asked. No baby but I will call him when we get thier ok baby Aria said. Ok mommy Misty said. She pulled out of the driveway and got hit by a car. Mike was diving and seen the car accdent and got of is and saw Aria and Misty he called Eaza and told him to meet him at the hospital and him about what happen. At the hospital in Aria's room. Misty where is Misty Aria yelled. Clam down she is in here and the is ok he was born a month earley but he is ok Eaza said. dr. Jenny came in the room Aria you Misty can go home dr. Jenny said. What about Caden and I was bring Misty in she had a fever Aria asked. We got down and Caden will need to stay for a little longer dr. Jenny said. O-ok come on baby when do I bring her back in Aria asked. Manday or if she need to come in sooner then bring her in ok dr. Jenny said. Ok let's go baby we are going home and then we can play or what ever you want ok Aria said. Ok mommy Misty Said. They got home and Misty said. The next day Tboy knok on Aria's door and ask her if she tell him about what happened. No not right now Aria said. Mommy Misty said. I need to give Misty a bath and change her beding the girls by leater on and we are going to see Caden they said he will be home in three weeks so leave now Aria said. Ok bye Toby said. At the hospital . Mommy can go home Misty asked. No baby we are going to see brother. Why is here and not home with us mommy Misty asked. Because he needs to be here for little bit ok baby Aria said. they saw Caden and went to the park. be careful Misty I don't want you to get hurt ok baby Aria said. A few minutes leater they heard crying. Misty baby are ok Cloe baby how did she fall did you see her baby Aria said. She didn't fall one of the big kids push her and cut her hand on the medel Cloe said. Ok girls lets go to my house Aria said. At Aria's house the girls were taking a nap. Mommy Misty said. What baby do you want something to eat Aria said. No mommy Jenny Misty said. dr Jenny Aria asked. Yes mommy Misty said. Ok lets go Aria said. At the hospital. On the way to the hospital Misty Strating to get really bad she would not say a word. Baby hey are you ok Misty baby Aria asked.


End file.
